


excuses

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSeason 8 including Pete unfortunately sorry





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2 am when "the man" aka jack had trudged thru enough paperwork to be able to escape. 

He almost jogged to his on base quarters to grab his shorts and towel. The pool was empty, but not for long.

As he approached he heard a splash. "Who in the world?" He mumbled to himself. Quietly he pushed the doors open. 

It wasn't all that unusual that he found his 2IC swimming laps. What was unusual was she was wearing a T shirt and shorts. Not that Carter wasn't modest but not that modest.

He casually lowered himself in the water and treaded water watching her come towards him. Something didn't feel right....she was favoring her right side. He ran over SG1s latest missions. No injuries reported. 

He was brought from his thoughts by her suddenly stopping in front of him. "Sir?" She questioned 

"Are you alright Sam?" She looked a bit shocked..."of course I am" she responded a little too eagerly.

They stared at each other and she knew he could see right through her. Neither said a word for what seemed like forever but when she moved to make her way past him he reached for her. She yelled out at his touch making him jump back and stare at her in shock.

"Jesus Sam what the hell?" He moved towards her and she took off. There was no hesitation in him....he just hoped he wasn't too out of practice.

He overtook her at mid pool length which also meant neither could touch the bottom. He gently forced her to surface holding her to him. She struggled briefly then shook in silent tears. "Samantha tell me, I'll make it an order if you make me but please don't. What is wrong? " He had to swallow bile before asking his next question "did someone hurt you?"I


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She turned in his arms and locked eyes with him. Several moments passed with no words. They didn't need them. He knew.....

Jack wanted to break as he watched his Samantha blink the biggest, saddest tears from her sapphire eyes. She raised her chin slightly and whispered "no..... please let go sir." She squirmed he held strong. In their struggle he pulled her close to him only intending a comforting hug. 

She cried out he wrapped and arm around her back and one around her shoulders their fronts touched which is what made her scream. Not caring about cameras or appearances jack pulled back just as far as he had to and he gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted. 

His eyes shot up to hers and tears fell from both of them. "Who....?" He paused staring at her. "Who Sam? Who did this?" 

She didn't answer, she couldn't not in words. She brought her left hand to the waters surface her engagement ring sparkling in the water reflection.

Jack watched her movements and was confused at first then it hit him. "HIM??! HIM!??  
HE FUCKING DID THIS??? Jack went to move when sam suddenly lunged for him wrapping him in a tight if hug as possible.

"NO NO PLEASE PLEASE JACK PLEASE ITLL ONLY GET WORSE....HE SAID HE'D KKIII....." she suddenly stopped and was quiet. Jack forced air into his lungs. "Said what Sam,? What did he say?

"That he'd kill me"

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack couldn't help it, his stomach flopped he quickly pulled from her and raced for the deck. She watched as he grabbed it and lifted himself high enough to be over the spill off drain. He moved like lightning because as Sam found out the second he was over that drain he wretched violently. Then again and again.  
She made her way to him, her eyes focused down. She was ready for her reprimand. Jack heard her coming and let himself back into the water. Her eyes adverted, bottom lip was in her teeth, there was a double shake in her shoulders.

"God Sam, why didn't...,..." He stopped, she was shaking harder. Shit! He berated himself he had been yelling.he moved them to shallow water and gently cupped her face.

"Sam I want to hold you can I do that?" She nodded. Where can I touch that wont hurt?

Thinking about his question she was ashamed, she couldn't even be honest w him, he had to ask and make guesses. 

She had enough, she abruptly pulled away and grabbed her shirt flinging it to the deck. He let out a involuntary gasp. There wasn't a space without a mark

He stared at her, words wouldn't form. Sam blinked big tears from her eyes as a large sob rattled out of her. She turned sunk below the surface resuming her laps.

Jack suddenly realized that his silence, his hesitancy had made her believe she repulsed him. "Oh god...". Jack said more to himself and he took off after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

You cant cry underwater. She never wanted to see the surface again...the surface meant real life. She pushed herself deeper and deeper following the slope of the pool.

She saw him coming towards her and stop... He didn't head up, he wasn't coming closer, he wasn't moving.

Sam shot off the bottom to him grabbing his waist she moved them to the dreaded surface. She barely had the strength to get them above water then suddenly he turned and grabbed her.

Too surprised to struggle Sam slumped against him as he panted. "You tricked me..." She angrily sobbed. "I did, I had to...I knew you wouldn't let me drown..well at least i hoped." He turned her in his arms. " I know this hurts, if I let go will you talk to me? No more excuses Sam." She nodded and he released his hold. Sam promptly pushed as hard as she could submerging him. Then she took off towards the deep end. He shot through the surface spitting out his mouthful of water and glared at her while she giggled. "War has been declared woman!" With that he moved faster than she had ever seen. Suddenly she felt a hand on her ankle then she was spiraling down towards the bottom. Then everything stopped. She blinked her eyes open and saw him. He cupped her face and kissed her.... perfectly. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer while he guided them up. When they surfaced the dams of 8 years broke. They kissed feverishly until air forced then apart gasping. Sam didn't say anything she just raised her left hand again and removed the ring and dropping in into the depths. "No more excuses......"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

She wrapped her arms around him. He around her. He could touch bottom and still have his head above water. She couldn't, but it was a relief, to give control to someone else. 

Sam decided what the hell and brought her legs up and around his waist causing him to moan deep in his throat. She smiled at his face of attempted restraint.

When he finally opened his eyes he cupped her head and crushed her to him. It wasn't just a kiss it was 8 years of denied feelings flowing from both of them

They finally broke apart gasping jack raised her slightly and took her breast in his mouth. The sensation ran thru her and all she could do relax and hold on. He switched to the other breast while he walked with her to the edge.

Knowing her body wouldn't tolerate being pushed up at the side he turned them fluidly taking her up to her chin in water. She threw her head back and came back up smoothing her hair down with her hands and sighing. 

Jack got an idea. He began running his fingers lightly over her marked skin. His fingers traced the waistband of her shorts.

Her arms began paddling freeing his. "Are these special?" She shook her head and he immediately ripped the fabric off. She softly moaned at his touch.

He smiled "go under for as long as you can." She looked at and instantly inhaled deeply laying back beneath the surface while he held her.

He ducked his head and licked her, bubbles came flying out of her. He knew time was a factor here so he didn't waste it with fingers. He began sucked her clit into his mouth. He heard her scream, she raised just her face to the surface gulping air and laid back under as ordered. He did the same and continued until she lunged forward at him pulling him to her mouth. They surfaced as one connected from head to toe. When air became a serious need they broke apart just barely. "Why?" He whispered kissing her forehead. "Inside me" she whispered back. He pulled back and looked at her, her blue eyes shined at him with absolute certainty. "You sure? I will not hurt you sam, you're sure?" She blinked tears down her cheeks " please Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He kept his eyes on her the whole time. He entered her slowly, they both shook st the feeling. It wasn't long before she felt her climax building. She started to cry. "Sam? Baby what's wrong am I hurting you?" She gulped " I'm close jack, I'm gonna cum"

Usually that would excite him but something was wrong. "Yes baby I want that for you" she asked breathlessly "where?" Jack was confused "here" he said. " No where on my do you want to mark?" Jack stopped "what do you mean mark Sam?"

Now Sam looked confused "hit, bite, cut whatever, mark. Whenever I cum I get marked"  
He pulled out of her, "WHAT? he hurts you when you cum! He...he...??!!??"

She completely pulled away from him and backed away. "Leave me sir" he blinked in disbelief. "Sam come back, we need to talk about this." She shook her head "no god no I can't i...I..."

There wasn't another word., she dove. He followed and was horrified to see her expel her air and inhale deeply. She started to sink fast as he raced to get to her.

She had just touched the bottom when he grabbed her and pushed towards the surface. He shot up into the air with her in hs arms. "SAM! GOD SAM? He moved to the edge and laid her on the deck then hoisted himself up next. He positioned her head and blew air into her mouth. After 3 breaths he checked a pulse...there, weak but there. Jack jumped to the phone called medical emergency and returned to his rescue breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sams eyes opened 2 days later. She was met with chocolate brown ones. He leaned forward and kissed her temple. "You scared me." He pulled back enough to see her eyes and the big tears falling from them. He moved towards her again and rested his head against hers and sighed in relief. Dr Lam appeared from behind the curtain. "How do you feel?" Sam thought a second, "sore and confused."

"Well I think it's time then General...." Only then did sam notice he was in civies. "Time?" Jack rose "yes Sam time to go fishing."

Seeing her getting more confused he explained. I talked to doc about um things and she agreed when you woke up and checked out ok you'd be released into my care and we'd leave.

"Why would you do that?" He looked at her with a serious face. "He's not going to hurt you again Samantha, I swear to you... " They shared a silent look. It was like he was sending his memories of their intimacy in the pool to her and she was processing. "Now ive already packed for you, everything is set. Get changed while I sign you out."

Getting into his truck she didn't know if she was nervous, excited, or scared. What she did know is that there was nowhere else she'd like to be. She looked down at left hand and then at Jack. "Is it still in the pool?"

Jack looked at her and followed her eyes to her ring finger. Silently his hand raised to his shirt pocket and he dug out the ring. He placed it in her hand and waited.

Almost instantly Sam rolled down her window and threw the ring out. She smiled in relief, and scooted closer to Jack.

They arrived at the cabin late that night. The caretakers had stocked the place. Sam was the first one in. She opened the door, put down her things and waited. When jack came in she grabbed him in a searing kiss. He moaned quickly dropping everything in his arms, 

Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth as his did hers. Jack grabbed her butt and lifted her moving quickly thru the house he took her to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

He set her down when they broke for air. She dropped to her knees and tore at his belt and jeans. When he was freed she pushed him to sit on the bed. 

Before jack could say anything she took him in almost down her throat. He kept from thrusting but his body arched violently and he fell back on the bed. She sucked gently while her tongue explored him thoroughly. She began to pull off stopping constantly to apply extra suction. 

When she reached his swollen head she circled him with her tongue. His hands flew and in anticipating this she grabbed them and held him to the bed. He forgot about struggling when her tongue entered his slit and swirled around.

"JESUS GOD SAMANTHA" she started suckling him and felt his legs quiver. "Sam.." He croaked. "Baby stop...love stop...you don't have to.... AAAHH!" She deep throated him making him come hard down her throat. She moaned as she milked him swallowing every drop. When she released him he was shaking. She laid her head on his thigh trying to catch her breath. She leaned forward and kissed his penis making it jump. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him grabbing her lips in a mind numbing kiss as he rolled them so now she was submissive. Two can play this game. Jack unfastened her jeans without breaking the kiss. Then he started on her blouse buttons. He opened one at a time licking and kissing the skin he found there.

Sam couldn't take it her hands flew to her shirt and she tore it open panting heavily, tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack stopped and looked at her. He cupped her cheek and ran his fingers thru her hair. "Sshhh, baby calm down" he kissed lips to slow her breathing. "Jack please.." He moved back down her body and surprised her by turning them on their side. That thought left when he licked her and sucked on her clit while pushing his fingers inside her. She then felt his hands move around her backside. His fingers circled her anus while his other hands fingers covered in her juices entered her. She screamed in disbelief and a little wonder. No one had ever done this. Jack paused but didn't release her. "YES JACK" he continued sucking on her while pushing his finger inside. His free hand went to her hip and gently pushed telling her to lean forward slightly. He then pushed his fingers in almost to the second knuckle then he sucked hard. "AH AH AH ......" was all she could manage before she exploded experiencing the hardest orgasm she ever had. He licked her again and she bucked against him. Suddenly there was no air, no sight, nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She woke with a start quickly quieting when she saw him sleeping soundly beside her. She replayed what happened between them and realized she had passed out in pleasure. She smiled to herself. Slipping away she grabbed her pants and the cell phone inside. 

Sitting on his porch she called Pete. Jack was awakened by her screams. When he saw her outside on the phone he stopped to hear the conversation. She was breaking up with the cop.

His knees buckled and he slumped on the couch. "Thank God" he whispered. As he listened to the things she was repeating and how she responded he could tell what that jerk was saying to her and his anger flared but listening to her responses, she was doing fine. He only got up to look when he heard something crash against the house.

She wasn't on the porch anymore. Jack ran outside and found her phone in pieces against the house. He scanned the area then heard a splash. His eyes focused on the dock then scanned out to the float and back. Nothing....

He started towards the lake when she finally surfaced by the float. He hated to admit that that was impressive half a mile underwater, wow he thought. He waited a bit to see if she'd head back, instead she rounded the float so it was between her and the cabin. Suddenly he heard a heartbreaking sob fly into the air. Then another followed by fists pounding. Jack couldn't take anymore, he ran to the end of the dock and dove. He approached cautiously knowing the fragile emotions she was feeling. He found her holding the float with bloody hands from her punching the wood she now clung to her head cradled by her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He didn't say anything, he gently eased her into his arms and held her tightly as he headed for shore.

Jack wrapped an arm around her back and under her legs as he walked them out of the water into shore. 

Instead of going inside he brought them to the hot tub and switched it on. Sam moaned when her body was lowered onto the warm water. Jack sat and held her with his mouth next to her ear.

"You listen to me, I'm proud of you. I love you. I want you to be with me. " Her eyes perked up at that, she looked at his asking how. He read them as he always has. "I'll make it happen baby I promise. No more excuses"

She pulled herself up and kissed him deeply. Her hand reaching for him to find him erect and ready. She distracted him with her tongue in his mouth while she guided him inside her. They broke apart both gasping. He had entered her in the pool but quickly went soft when she told him what the cop used to do.

This was different, this was jack and sam and 8 years of repressed feelings and desires. Sam marveled at how big jack was, she took him in partway and had to stop. Tears poured from her as she held him. Jack softly kissed her saying "relax, it'll happen, you're ok sshhh" he captured her lips again and while that distracted her he held her hips and thrust himself into her. 

"God jack" she moaned then brought her face to his . She knelt on the bench he sat on and looked in his eyes. "Fuck me jack, hard please make me feel you for days." He grabbed her hips holding her still and thrust his full, hard length into her. She screamed "YES, GOD PLEASE MORE." He kept thrusting until he felt her insides begin to quiver. 

Then he reached back then and stroked her clit. She screamed. He brought her mouth to his shoving his tongue inside while he thrust again and rubbed her. She tried to arch away but he held her still. She screamed into him moving her hands and arms wildly not knowing what to do with them.

Another wave hit her and she arched towards him instead of away bending him backwards over the edge of the tub. She screamed again and wrapped around his neck kissing him furiously. He thrust a 3rd time and another orgasm raged through her. When her body calmed slightly he released her mouth and bent to suckle her breasts. She lay limp in his arms enjoying the feel of his mouth and the frequent aftershocks. 

"Jack... Jack from behind, come inside me"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

Jack released her breast not believing what he heard. "Are you sure baby?" He whispered. "Yes.." she moaned, her eyes closed "yes, please love, please" 

He gently pulled his very erect penis from her quivering body. And turned her around. "Sam you listening?" Her head fell back on his shoulder eyes still closed " yeessss" she moaned. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spoke in her ear. Spread your legs as far as u can, lean forward, grab the ledge, try to relax. She nodded and did everything he said.

He paused a minute to caress her rear then he positioned himself and thrust. She screamed at the intrusion. He thrust again and she flew backward's against him. "Deep breaths baby almost there." He kissed and licked down her neck as she tried to make her body accept him. He thrust 1 more time and fully seated himself.

She was breathless, and even though he felt like it was killing him he held still to allow her body to catch up.

She took his hands from around her shoulders to her hips... She was ready. He withdrew and thrust back her legs flew up in front of her, she forced them down and wrapped her arm behind her and around him. The other hand went behind her head to cup his close. She turned her head to kiss him then lunged forward grabbing the tub ledge and pushing herself into him

"GOD SAM" He screamed and wrapped his arms around her. He thrust into her again and again when he felt his climax coming he lowered fingers down to her clit and worked her as he thrust into her. His powerful orgasm made him arch into her raising her off the bottom.The movement surprised her and soon her orgasm raged through her leaving her limp in his arms.

When his own head stopped spinning he gathered her in his arms and went inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next day they spent in town. Daniel and Tealc met them. It felt good, the four of them back together. 

Sam had broken off from the group and was looking at odd antiques when she glanced out the front window and froze. Pete was at the station across the street. Before she could duck he saw her and headed straight for her. When he opened the door to the shop she turned and tried to run. 

He was too close and a hand closed on her wrist and spun her.

Jack and Daniel had been arguing about the relevance of the cosmos when they heard her yelling. 

He flung her around like a ragdoll, his arm around her neck. "NO ONE LEAVES ME!" he yelled.

Jack came from behind like lightning had the other man in a headlock of his own. He didn't bother asking or talking for that matter he simply held him until he had reason to pass out.

Sam fell to the ground with him then was up and took off. "SAM WAIT!" Jack yelled but there was no stop her. He followed her out the back and across the street. He went from a run to a sprint when she headed for the bridge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> Sorry my paragraph breaks aren't showing up...they are there when i go in to edit!

She caught the railing and flung herself over falling down into the lake. Jack was right behind her. He hit the water and took a minute to orient himself then he headed up to the surface. 

He broke thru and scanned the area. Suddenly she surfaced several feet away. "SAMANTHA! BABY WAIT!!!" it was too late she had ducked into a sprint and was gone. He had no choice but to do the same. He knew the bridge was 5 miles from the cabin. He dug deep to gain on her. When the adrenaline wore off she would be in trouble the problem was when would that happen. Every other breath he'd watch her, she never faltered until around mile 3 judging from the scenery. She rolled on her back taking long gasping breaths. She hadn't even realized he was following and when she saw him she took off again. She didn't get far though. The overexertion caused her muscles to seize and she flailed then went under. Jack dove where he had last seen Sam. He found her flailing around near the bottom. Not thinking about anything else he grabbed her and realized his mistake. She flipped over him and wrapped around his neck. They were at the bottom now and he was able to force both of them towards the surface by pushing off. Sam continued to tighten on him as he quickly tried to push them up. He could feel the blackness taking over and felt her grip weaken slightly. He turned and grabbed her waist shoving her up. She surfaced and began fighting him. It was Pete! Somehow it was Pete he had followed her. His hands were on her.. She was ripped back to reality when Daniel lunged at her from behind yanking her up and away from jack and holding tight. Jack barely had enough energy to surface he laid on his back trying to force air back into his lungs. He started to flip over when Daniel grabbed him with a hand. He held Sam in the other arm. She had slumped back against him sobbing. "JESUS JACK ARE YOU OK?? JACK!!!" Daniel screamed at him. Jack finally nodded and squeezed his arm. He then used Daniels balance to get his feet under him. The men nodded to each other then both turned to Sam. Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack staggered over to Sam, she looked lost. "You're ok baby, you're ok you hear me?" Her eyes focused on him. "Jack?" She whispered "where did? Wait! Where's Pete?"

"Still unconscious with Tealc" Daniel said. "But he was here....he ". Daniel turned her around to face him. "No Sam that was Jack, he was trying to help you."

Sam blinked tears from her eyes as Daniels words hit. She looked over to Jack who was floating on his back taking slow deep breaths.   
"OH MY GOD HE....I COULD'VE...." she pulled him over to her and wrapped around him sobbing. "God I'm sorry.. are you ok?.....oh my god I can't I CAN'T..."

She tried to pull away. "Hey where are you going?" She wouldn't look at him. " Back to town, the police, I tried to kill you." Jack yanked her back into his arms. "Stop....you weren't thinking, you're not going anywhere... stop." 

"But I.....I...." He framed her face with his hands. "Samantha I said stop, this is ridiculous. You've been traumatized and you reacted. That's all. I'm fine, it's over. Do you understand me?"

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. "I'm so sorry....I love you.... please don't leave me" Jack tightened his arms around her "nobody is leaving anyone." 

" Um guys not to interrupt but this whole treading water thing sucks and well you two are starting to get heavy." Jack and Sam broke apart and realized Daniel had been holding them up. The strain in his face was priceless. They couldn't stop the giggles.

"Oh really....." He released them and they started to sink. They released each other reluctantly and began to tread. "Sorry spacemonkey....thanks" Sam kissed him through her tears. 

Daniel turned to shore "Cmon car is here we gotta get back and take care of....." Jack and Sam nodded and followed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

All three climbed onto shore and collapsed. Exhaustion of the past few days took over.

"Do you require assistance?" They all looked up at Tealcs raised eyebrow. "Nah we're good T" Sam giggled, Daniel groaned. "What happened with um...." 

"I explained to law enforcement what had transpired. They are quite good friends of yours O'Neill. " Jack smiled and nodded. "They said we are free to return to the cabin but remain in proximity if further questions arise."

"Gotcha....now um about that assistance..." Tealc inclined his head and l and grasped his friends hand pulling him gently to his feet and walking w him to the car. He then returned for Daniel and then Sam. He knelt beside her. "Do not worry Samantha, he will not be allowed near you again. On my honor." 

He gently wrapped an arm around her back and one under her legs lifting her effortlessly. She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to the vehicle stopping where jack sat and placing her in his arms.

The two men exchanged glances and sam let a small sob escape as she held him close. Daniel looked at them with his Cheshire cat grin from the front seat.

"Home T.... The steaks are calling." Tealc started the car. "Indeed"


End file.
